


On This Road

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [59]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Possible Character Death, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'miracles are just too damn hard to find'





	On This Road

**Author's Note:**

> quick cuts and flashes (especially at 0:31 - 0:37), references to Kaia's apparent death

**Author's Note:**

> music: Ain't Gonna Drown by Elle King


End file.
